Screaming in the Darkness
by hanzoo
Summary: "Who is this guy? What does he want form them?" Olivia and Astrid are captured by a man they don't know. At least Astrid doesn't know him... I'm sorry guys that Peter is not there. I just don't know how to set him in. Please, review :)
1. The Window

It was about midnight and Olivia was on her way home from work. She was tired and she could barely see the road in front of her. It took her almost twenty minutes to get home. She climbed the stairs and unlocked the door of her apartment.

She did just one step inside when something hard hit her back. She fell down on the table in her living room. Now she was lying on the ground covered with fragments of glass. Her hands were bleeding from several cuts. Olivia turned on her back bat but the same hard object that hit her before hit her again. This time to the head… and she fell to the darkness.

Someone was whistling. It was a strange melody, but somehow familiar. Olivia started waking up.

She slowly opened her eyes but in this room, or whatever it was, was total darkness. For a minute Olivia thought that she was blind and her heart skipped a beat. But then she saw shapes in here.

She wanted to move but she couldn't. She was tied to a wall with chains. Olivia tried to set free but right after the chains started ringing the lights went on. A scream came out of her mouth and she closed her eyes tightly. It didn't help. After she could see again

After a minute the door on the other side of the room opened and a man came in. He was tall, had brown hair and he was smiling. But not in a good way. He scared the hell out of her. It looked like he was almost enjoying the fear on her face. And he probably was.

"Hallo Agent Dunham," man said. "We don't know each other but I assure you we will." And he smiled again like he knows something that Olivia doesn't.

"What do you want from me?" Olivia said.

Man gave her a closer look. "Your head look pretty bad. It's a shame I don't have any first aid kit. It will be hard for you without it." There was that smile again that scared Olivia more than his words. Words that meant, that he was going to hurt her. Man continued. "You can look for yourself." He pointed to the mirror on the left wall. Olivia looked to the mirror and on her beat up face. There was a trickle of blood running down from her eyebrow and also from her nose. Her hands weren't bandaged but not bleeding anymore. She looked back at the man who was waiting when she's finished.

"Well, I should let you enjoy the view. Don't worry. I'll come back." And before he left the room he blinked at her.

Olivia looked at the mirror and suddenly someone on the other side turned the lights on. And that was the moment when she realized that things can get much worse.


	2. The little metal object

„Astrid?" Olivia was terrified when she saw junior Agent sit on the chair with her hands cuffed behind her back. "Astrid, can you hear me?" she could see that Astrid moved a little bit. "Come on wake up, please…" but then the man came back and hit her right into her nose. Olivia moaned. She felt blood flowing down her mouth and chin. She looked back on Astrid. She was now definitely awake and stared at her with fear in her eyes.

"What are you doing? What do you want from us?" Astrid yelled at the man. Her voice was full of panic and fear. Fear for Olivia. He looked at her for a moment a then he turned back to Olivia and struck her into her stomach. Olivia gasped for a breath. She felt the pain in her entire body.

"Please, stop. Don't do that!" It was Astrid again. She was crying now. The man smiled at her and hit Olivia again. "Stop talking and I will stop hurting her." Astrid wanted to say something but she stopped herself. _Thank god. _Olivia said in her head.

"So, now when we are ready to talk like adults I should probably answer your question, ladies. You are here because of you, Miss Farnsworth. Because you have something I want." Astrid just stared at him afraid that if she'd say a word he would hurt Olivia again. And Olivia was grateful for that.

"And you, Agent Dunham, are here because if Miss Farnsworth wouldn't cooperate you could also know where it is. And because she cares about you. You're simply leverage." He was quiet for a few seconds. He was watching the two women as they were looking at each other with fear to speak. He nodded and continued. "I guess we should start. I'll be right back." He told to Olivia and smiled again, than he left the room and left them in silence.

Olivia looked at Astrid and smiled at her slightly to assure her she is OK. Astrid was about to say something but Olivia shook her head. Astrid closed her mouth again and nodded.

The man came back with tray with surgical tools. When Olivia saw the scalpel in his hand, she knew what was about to happen.

"You are stubborn, Olivia. We both know that. That's why I'm going to start with Miss Farnsworth."

_O, god no. No Astrid. That can't happen. _Olivia opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her with another punch before she could say a word. Olivia moaned and spit the blood out of her mouth. Her head was like in fire from all the beating. She just wanted him to stop. A single tear fell down

"Calm down, Olivia. I didn't say I will hurt her… I said you're leverage." He smiled again. Olivia started to hate this smile. "Leverage. And you what it means for you." Olivia stared at him. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She was frozen with fear of that little metal object in his hand.


	3. One Cut and Then Another

„Let's do it", he said and another two men step in to the room. They were both big and apparently very strong. They both went right to Olivia. They grabbed her tightly under her arms and untied her.

Olivia was weak. She was trying but she couldn't free herself. The men turned he face to the wall and tied her again on her hands and ankles too. She felt cool wall on her cheek.

"Wait, what do you want to do with her? You said you were going to start with me!" Astrid screamed confused. Men just smiled. He was always calm. He never got mad. Not yet.

"We know about her abilities. That's why we're going to hurt her and not you. Because if she'd worry about you she could be activated. But we don't want any fire in here."

"How do you know all this?" said Olivia quietly. She expected him to hit her again but he just laughed.

"I have my sources. But that's not your problem right now, Olivia." He came to her and took her shirt into his hand and started cutting it with the scalpel.

"Please, no. Stop, don't do…" Olivia was trying to stop him but he pushed her hard to the wall. So hard, that Olivia screamed. Astrid was just watching her friend with eyes full of tears.

"Be quiet, please." When he was done cutting he moved pieces of her shirt on the side. Then he looked at Astrid "So let's get to work. Where is the file, Miss Farnsworth?" he asked her. Astrid was not able to speak. She was totally confused. "What are you talking about? What file?" Astrid asked back.

"That's your first wrong answer." He said and put scalpel on Olivia's scapula and slowly performed long deep cut to her skin. Olivia yelled. It was so much pain and it took so long. It was probably only five second or something but to Olivia it was like minutes.

"Wait, stop! Just tell me which file you mean, please!" Astrid begged as she saw Olivia hanging on the chains. But she wasn't unconscious. Astrid could see her eyelids closed tightly. There was a lot of blood on Olivia's back. It was terrible look.

"I'm talking about file No. _186743._It was your last case. And it's not on FBI system and it's not in your lab. So where is it, Astrid?" he asked. His voice sound urgent.

"Don't tell him anything Astrid. No matter what happens!" Olivia said as loud as she could. And for reward she got another cut on her back. But this time it was deeper. She almost felt the scalpel hit the bone of her other scapula. And pain was much worse than before and Olivia screamed so loud and heart breaking that Astrid had to cover her ears. Except that her hands were tied behind her back so she heard it all.

"No, please stop. I can't… I… please…" Olivia cried out and she hated herself for the weakness. Her face was covered with blood and tears. She could feel every nerve in her body bagging for relief.

"Don't worry, Olivia. It will stop as soon as Astrid here, tells me about the file." And he looked back at Astrid.

"She doesn't know anything. The file… It was destroyed." Olivia whispered just a few second before she passed out.


	4. Man From Her Past

Pain. Her back, her arms. Everything was in pain. Olivia moaned. She wanted to open her eyes but her eyelids were too heavy. She felt someone was touching her back gently but it still hurt.

"Stop, please." She whispered and the hands stopped moving.

"Olivia it's me. Astrid. I'm sorry. I know it hurts but I have to clean your wounds. After you passed out he was asking me again and when I told him that I didn't know what he was talking about, he cut you thrice in a row. He gave me some water to drink and to clean your wounds." Astrid started cleaning her back again and Olivia had to bite the pillow she lay on to keep from screaming.

After Astrid was finished Olivia could open her eyes again. They were in a small room with no windows and just one door. There was just one small bulb at the ceiling but it was enough to light up the entire room.

"Olivia, what was he talking about?" Astrid asked her with confusion on her face. "Do you know him?"

Olivia closed her eyes before she answered. "I… I don't know him. But he was somehow familiar to me. The song he was whistling… I don't know." But Astrid didn't seem to be convinced.

"But what file he was talking about? You said it was destroyed. Did you do it? And what was in it?"

"Astrid, please. I'm tired. I promise I'll tell you. But… Just not now, OK?" she said with weak voice. Astrid hesitated for a while. But then she nodded and let Olivia have a rest.

But the man didn't want give this comfort to her. After a few minutes the door opened and he entered the room. "I see you are awake. Well, someone's here to see you." And there was that smile again, scary and cold.

"What?" Olivia was confused. At that moment those two men came back and started to get her up from the mattress. She heard Astrid yelling at them but there was no reaction. They dragged her out of the room and across the hallway and then they were in that torturing room again. Olivia wanted to fight back but she didn't have strength for that and the pain was unbelievable. They tied her back to the chains on the wall. Olivia was hanging on the chains because she simply couldn't stand on her own. For a while nothing was happening. But then…

"Hi, Olive." She knew this voice. She knew it very well. She looked at the door and she saw him. The old fear had woken up in her when she looked at the older man with grey hair.

"You." She opened her mouth to say something else but he laughed.

"I'm surprised. I expected you to realize it's me who was behind this." He looked really disappointed. Then he walked over the room so he was just a few steps away from her.

"You son of a bitch!" she said quietly, her voice was weak. And when she said it she saw the look on his face and she knew what was about to happen. And she was right. He hit her with such a power that her head hit the wall behind her. She moaned and coughed the blood out of her mouth. He was clearly enjoying what he was doing to her.

"Don't talk to me like that. You know what will happen if you do." And he smiled at her with the smile that she knew and was afraid of since she was just a little girl.


	5. God Won't Help You

Olivia looked at the window on her left side and saw that Astrid is already sitting back tied up to the chair. "Olivia, who is he? Do you know him?" Astrid looked really confused. Olivia didn't want say her about him. She just didn't know where to start.

"Well, Olivia? Your friend was asking you about something. Go on, tell her." He laughed. But Olivia looked down to the floor and didn't say anything. He went closer to her and grabbed her by the throat. "SAY IT!"

Olivia was gasping for breath, but she remained silent until he punched her to the face again. Then she gave up and quietly whispered: "This bastard is my stepfather."

"What?" Astrid was in shock from knowing that somebody could hurt his child like that. She just couldn't believe it. She knew that Olivia had a stepfather but they never talked about him. Now she knows why.

"Now we should get back to the point." He continued, clearly delighted with expression on Olivia's face. "So you found my present? Did you like it?" He laughed at her. She looked him in the eyes with pure hatred.

"You were right. I should have known it was you who kidnapped us. Yesterday…"

"Yesterday was your birthday. I know." And he smiled like he always did when she was a kid. It was a threatening smile. And after this smile the beating came up almost every time.

"You were always sick you fucking bastard. I should've killed you when I had that chance." In return he hit her to her head. And again. Olivia felt that some of her ribs were broken after he kicked her to the stomach with such a power, that all air in her lungs escaped with her scream and then didn't come back. Olivia was bagging for air but it took so long that she almost thought this was the end. But then she could breathe again and she calmed down a little.

All this time Astrid was watching her friend and yelling at her stepfather to stop. She was crying but nothing has changed. He ignored her. They both did.

"You should know me better than that." His face was red with anger. Then he came over to the tray with tools, which was still lying on the table. Olivia totally forgot about it. She watched her stepfather with fear as he picked up the scalpel, covered with her own dried blood.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She asked him. She knew it was stupid question but she had to know for sure.

"I'm doing what John was doing several hours ago. I'm going to torture you… Because, of what you did to me." He said with dark smile on his face.

"John? You mean… That… That was John?" She swallowed.

"So you do remember him, huh? It doesn't matter actually." He came towards her and took of left pieces of her shirt. She jumped as she felt his cold fingers touch her skin. He noticed it and smiled. Then he slowly lifted scalpel and pressed it on her stomach. He did long slow slice across it. Olivia screamed with pure agony and tears began falling down her cheeks. She heard Astrid screaming and crying but it sounded to her like it was from a long distance. He was laughing as he watched her cry. Olivia moaned. She wasn't sure if she could stand the pain any longer.

"God!" She breathed out as she was trying to stay conscious.

"Well you don't have to call me like that." He laughed and suddenly punched her to her broken ribs. Her screams war so heartbreaking that it was terrible for Astrid just to listen, unable to help her friend.

"You son of a bitch!" She whispered of the last forces. He came so close to her that she could feel his breath on her skin.

"I think "God" was better." Then he knocked her down and the last thing she heard before she fainted was his terrible laughter.


	6. A Birthday Present

Olivia opened her eyes but her view was blurry. All she could see was brown stain right in front of her. But then she realized it was Astrid. She was kneeling beside her with worrying look on her face.

"Oh, Olivia. Finally. I was starting to worry. You were out for almost all day." Astrid said quietly. Olivia was lying on her back on the same dirty mattress cover with her blood like before. She tried to sit but she gasped in agony immediately.

"No, stay still. You've lost a lot of blood. You're too weak for this and I see it hurts you so don't even think about it, OK?" Astrid pushed her back to the mattress gently. For a while there was a silence but Astrid obviously wanted to ask a lot of questions. Olivia could see it in her eyes.

"Go on. What do you want to know?" She said, her voice weak. Astrid went straight to the point. "I want to know what the hell is going on here. What present was he talking about?"

Olivia closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened them again and she started. "After my father died my mom married that bastard. He was beating her and me too. I didn't like it of course, but I could live with it. But one day he hit Rachel. I was nine. After he was finished he drove away and I thought he was gone. But then I heard his car. He was coming back. And I just couldn't let him hurt her again. I went for his gun and when he walked in I pulled the trigger… And then I pulled it again." She hesitated for a second. She saw the look on Astrid's face. She was in shock. But Olivia continued. "They took him to the hospital and said he was going to die but he didn't. Then one day he just left and we never saw him again. But every year on my birthday he sends me a card to remind me he's still out there." She paused as she was thinking how to explain the present thing. "Yesterday at the crime scene at Jill Rose's house the technician found something. It was a birthday card. He called me to see it. There was a line written inside of it. It said:_ I'm thinking about you, Olivia. _And I knew it was him. I just… I wanted to deal with him all by myself. I didn't want anybody to get involved. I'm so sorry that you have to be here. I would say something if I knew what he was up to." Olivia whispered. She now realized that she was crying. But Astrid shook her head and stroked her arm.

"It's fine, Olivia. It's not your fault. But I assure you he'll pay for what he had done to you. I'm going to get us out of here. But tell me, who's John? The first man, I assume you know him too."

"I do. They were friends. He was at our house ones to have a beer. And he was…" She swallowed. She was tired and she just wanted to get some rest. But she had to explain everything to Astrid so was trying hard to stay awake. "He was even crueler to me then my stepfather was. He burned me with cigarettes ones. And when I was screaming they both just laughed." She closed her eyes again. Astrid thought that she was sleeping but when she wanted to move closer to the wall Olivia grabbed her hand. "Please, stay here. Please, don't leave me." She sounded desperate. Astrid could see panic in her face.

"Shh. I'm not going anywhere, Olivia. I'm right here. Don't worry. Just calm down. You're gonna be fine." And she took Olivia's head and placed it on her lap as a pillow. Olivia slowly calmed down and when she closed her eyes again and fell asleep Astrid whispered into her ear as an assurance to Olivia and to herself. "I'm going to get you out of here."


	7. Help Is on Its Way

When the door opened Astrid stood up. The two men went for Olivia again. "Wait, leave her alone. Don't you see she's unconscious?" Astrid yelled at them. But they didn't give a sign that they heard her. They took Olivia from the mattress. She was just hanging lifelessly in their arms. Astrid was watching as they carried her out of the room. Her half naked-body covered with blood, cuts and bruises that started to form couple hours ago. It was terrible look. Astrid would do anything to spare her from this pain.

Astrid was sure they'll come back for her in every moment but that didn't happen. After a few minutes she sat down on the floor. _Think, Astrid. Think! What you should do to help her? You have to get her out of here. _She was going through her options. She would have to get to some weapon somehow. But there was nothing in this room. She stood up again and started to walk around the room back and forth. Then her gaze fell on the door of the room. _It was opened! They had to miss it when they were dragging Olivia out of the room! _That could be their chance.

Astrid slowly opened the door and she was so glad that it didn't creak. She stuck her head out of the door to look if there's somebody in the corridor between those rooms. It was empty. She listened for a while but there was silent too. And the door to the torture room was opened. She went quickly in there and she saw Olivia in chains again. She rushed to her but she was still unconscious. Astrid looked around the room. There was the table with tools. She saw two scalpels one of them covered with blood and picked up the clean one.

She heard some noises. _Oh, God. Somebody's coming. _Then she returned to the other room, closed the door and waited.

Olivia felt like someone touched her face. She started to wake up. And when she opened her eyes fully he was there again. He was smiling at her as always.

"Good morning, sunshine. Did you get some rest? No? Well, that's bad for you. I bet it hurts, right?" he laughed. "Yeah, but guess what… I'm not finished yet."

"Why are you doing this to me? I did what I had to do to protect them." She said quietly.

"I don't care why you did it. All I want is revenge. I want you to die by long and slow death in pains. And I'm going to enjoy it." He was so close that Olivia could feel his hot breath on her skin. And suddenly she felt sharp pain in her left thigh. She screamed as the pain got worse. She looked down on her leg and saw his hand holding a scalpel which was from one half stuck in her flesh. Olivia could feel as her own warm blood was running down her whole leg.

"Do you like it Olive? Maybe we could try it on your beautiful friend… Or maybe not." And he pulled the scalpel out and then stabbed her into her other leg. The pain was excruciating. Olivia was screaming and then suddenly she stopped. Her brain just decided to shut down. All this pain was just too much for her.

Astrid had to bit to her tongue so she wouldn't scream with Olivia. She heard him talking and Olivia screaming. And then Olivia stopped.

"No! Again? You gotta be kidding me!" She heard him saying. Then he started yell at her as he was trying to wake her up. Astrid walked out of the room and quietly entered. He didn't even notice that she was there with them. When she saw him she hesitated for a second. Then she squeezed scalpel in her hand and she ran towards him and stabbed him with the scalpel to the neck. He looked very surprised and it took him just about five seconds before he collapsed on the floor.

Astrid went to check Olivia and when she saw she's still unconscious she left her there and went to look for the phone. She was alerted the whole way because she knew that those two guys could be here somewhere. But they weren't. She searched the entire building. And it wasn't that big, just a few rooms and corridors. After about five minutes or something she finally found phone in one room.

_Thank God. _She dialed Broyles's number. He picked it up after second ringing. "Broyles." He said.

"Sir, it's Astrid." She whispered just for a case.  
"God, agent where are you? Where is Dunham? We've been looking for you for three days now." She heard him giving orders to trace their location.

"Sir, I don't have time to talk. I have to go help Olivia. She's badly injured. Please, find our location and send an ambulance. I had to kill him. He was going to hurt her again." She said and she could hear despair in her own voice.

"Is she OK? Wait… we got it. We're going for you right now. It's not that far. We'll be there in half an hour. Now go, take care of Dunham."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Then she hang up and ran into the room where Olivia was still hanging in the chains and still out.

Astrid untied her and carefully put her on the ground. In that moment Olivia woke up and moaned. She looked aside and saw her stepfather lying next to her in a pool of blood.

"Hi, you're gonna be fine, Olivia. He can't hurt you anymore. I called Broyles. He's on his way. Do you hear me? Help is on its way. Olivia?" But Olivia couldn't hear her voice anymore. She felt the darkness closing on her.


	8. Waiting

It took Broyles and Ambulance only twenty-five minutes to get here. But to Astrid it seemed like eternity. She used pieces of Olivia's shirt to bind wounds on her legs but it was still bleeding. Olivia was pale her and pulse was weak.

Astrid heard noises of footsteps. For a moment she thought that it was John or those two men. But it was too many people. Then she heard Broyles's voice giving orders to search the building.

"Astrid! Olivia!" he shouted.

"Over here." He appeared at the door and ran towards them. When he saw Olivia covered with blood which was obviously hers he was in shock. "Sir, are paramedics here? She needs help immediately. She had lost a lot of blood." But before he could answer two paramedics showed up and started to check Olivia's pulse.

"I have pulse but it's weak. We have to move otherwise she won't make it. Quick!" And they put Olivia on the stretcher and ran with her to the ambulance. Astrid looked at the body on the floor.

At that moment she broke down. Broyles could catch her before she fell on the ground. She started crying. All she could think of was that she killed him. She knew she had to but still… She didn't kill anybody before. She was holding on Broyles and he hugged her tightly. She felt his hand fondling her back.

"Shh… It's gonna be OK. We have to get to the hospital. Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" Astrid shook her head. "OK then. Let's go." They went into his car. They didn't talk. Astrid didn't know where to start and Broyles probably didn't know what he should ask about. When they drove to the hospital parking lot it was just about five minutes after ambulance arrived.

When they entered the hospital they saw closing the door of the operation room. They ran in that direction but before they got there the door opened again and the doctor came out.

"Doctor, I'm Agent Philip Broyles, FBI. This is Agent Farnsworth. How is she?" He asked urgently. Astrid could hear fear in his voice.

"It doesn't look good Agents. She had lost a lot of blood. She has cuts on her back and abdomen and stab wounds in both of her thighs. She also has a concussion and broken ribs which caused internal bleeding. I have to go prepare for her surgery. And you should go home, get some rest. It could take same time." Then he walked back to the door.

"Astrid, tell me who was that man. Do you know him? What did he want from you?" Broyles asked gently. She was still crying and shaking. She didn't answer. She just sat down the chair and hid her face in her hands. Broyles joined her. He didn't repeat his question but after a while she started.

"I didn't know him. But Olivia did." She hesitated for a moment. "I don't know if she wanted me to tell you sir. I think it's too personal." She looked at him. He seemed Confused. "What are you talking about? Astrid, tell me what's going on."

"He… He was her stepfather." Broyles was just staring at her with his mouth open. "She told me what he was doing to her and her mom. There's nothing in her personal file?" She asked him.

"No, these things would be only in his criminal record. I didn't know anything about it." He said, still surprised. "What did he want?"

"Revenge. She shot him when she was nine. That was when he hit Rachel for the first time." Then she told him everything what Olivia told to her. She wasn't sure if she had right to do it but she had to tell him. When she was finished he shook his head. "So that's why she was always acting so odd when she had birthday. She was expecting the card from him. Does Peter know?"

Astrid suddenly jumped at eh chair. "Peter! Where is he? And Walter? Does he know where we are? And…" "Calm down Astrid. They are fine. Peter is somewhere in the mountains with his friend. We were trying to contact him but there's no signal in that area. And Walter is with one agent. They are on their way here." After that they remained silent. After half an hour Walter got there.

"Where is she? Where's Olivia?" He started. But Broyles cut him off. "They are operating on her right now Walter. Come on sit down. We have to wait." Who did this to her?" Walter asked him but it was Astrid who answered. "It was her stepfather." Walter just stared at her but he wasn't surprised "I always hated that son of a bitch!" Then he sat down on the chair next to Astrid. And after eight hours, when Olivia's surgery was over, Astrid, Broyles and Walter were all sleeping in their chairs.


	9. You're Gonna Be Fine

Broyles had woken up by a hand. He jumped in his chair and looked around. In front of him there was the same doctor they've been talking to before. He looked tired.

"Doctor, how is she?" He was talking quickly and loud but doctor just smiled.

"Calm down Agent Broyles. We're done. We moved Agent Dunham to the ICU. She should stay there for couple of hours and then we can move her to her room. She should be OK. We almost lost her on the table but she made it. She's a fighter."

"Can we see her now?" Astrid asked when she stood up which caused that she woke Walter too.

"I'm sorry. But she should be resting. She's not even awake yet and I thing she probably won't be until tomorrow. It would be best if the tree of you go home. I will call you if something's change." He gave them an encouraging smile and walked away. Astrid looked at Broyles.

"Sir, I'm not going anywhere. I have to stay here until she wakes up." She started explaining but Broyles cut her off.

"It's OK. I'm staying too." He took a deep breath and sat down again. "She's like family to me." Astrid sat next to him and took his hand.

"She's gonna be fine. She has to." She said as an assurance for him and for herself.

All she can hear is laughter. She hears it resonate in her ears. And there's a scream too. It's a female voice. And then she hears beeping. It sounds weird like it doesn't belong here. Her mind is getting clearer with every second. And with every second the pain is getting worse. She felt like her body was crushed by the train. And the laughter is getting louder and louder. _No, please don't. No, I can't... _

Suddenly she was awake and she screamed out loud.

"Olivia, it's Ok, you're at the hospital. You're gonna be fine. Just try to calm down." Then he wanted to go outside but she grabbed his hand and didn't want to let him go. "Ok, it's fine. I'm not going anywhere. Then he turned at the door. "Doctor, she's awake!" he shouted. And the doctor showed up immediately.

Olivia was breathing heavily and she was scared. There was the beeping. It was fast and she realized she's in hospital. She wanted to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. The doctor noticed it and he walked towards her bed. "Don't try to speak Olivia. It will hurt for couple of hours. There's same water on bedside table. You're gonna be just fine. You'll have to stay here for two weeks and if everything goes well you can go home." She looked at Broyles and doctor took it like he should go. "I'll get you little more privacy." Then he left the room.

Broyles handed Olivia a glass of water and she drank almost all of it. It didn't help as much as she hoped but she could speak now although it hurt.

"Where is he?" she whispered. Broyles sat back down but she was still tightly holding his hand.

"He's dead, Olivia. Astrid killed him." He paused for a while and watched her as she closed her eyes and breathed out. Apparently, she was relieved.

"Olivia, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me about the card on the crime scene if you knew it was him?" He asked confused. She hesitated.

"I… I thought I can deal with him on my own. He was… always a bastard but I didn't think he would have done… something like this to me." There was a silent for a moment and then she realized something else.

"John, where is he?" Broyles looked confused. "John who?" he asked her. Suddenly she looked scared again. He could almost say that she looked like a little girl.

"He was there too. John was my stepfather's friend. I… I don't remember much about him. Except for his cigarettes burning my flesh when I was six." She looked away and she started shaking and felt tears falling down her cheeks.

"Shhh… It's OK. We will find him. Don't worry he won't hurt you again. I'll take care of it, OK?" She looked at him and he was slightly smiling at her. "OK?" He asked once again. This time she nodded.

"You should get some rest if you want get back to work soon." He laughed. Olivia couldn't help herself but laugh too. But in that moment her whole body felt like on fire and she gasped for breath.

"I should stop making jokes. And you should sleep, Olivia. Just close your eyes. I will be here." That was all she needed for that moment. She didn't want to be alone.

And she wasn't because when she woke up the next day she found her boss sleeping in the chair next to her bed.


End file.
